Two fates Intertwine
by slfood-girl
Summary: Two cousin fates intertwine, After a deadly attack On both of there families, Now they must find the secrets of why one mother disappeared and if the other mother is dead, But to get closer they must join the military to get answers and figure out if they
1. Chastin's Past

(The second chapter is written by my Cousin, I just patched it up a bit)

When Chastin was a little girl She came home from a walk in the park to see her older brother dead. She struggled inside to see her dad stabbed in the back hunched over an alchemy book,. She started to cry and soon her mother came in the room with men holding her.

"Please let me, go please"

"Aw, look she's begging" smiled one of the men as they tried to kiss her.

"Lea…..leave….leave my Mom…mommy alone" The men looked down to see little Chastin and they started to laugh at one another and soon a sword was ripped out.

"You know what I'm going to use this for? I'm going to kill your mother, She betrayed us, the damn wench"

Chastin was balling and couldn't hold her self up, She was shuddering and shaking, then One of the men threw her brothers body down at her side and she was shocked and tried to hold her brother, but soon was soaking with his blood.

" See this little oh' daisy your husband and son were murder by us because of what you did, You betrayed us like the swine you are" the first man started to laugh and turned to Chastin.

"Little girl you know what, Your mommy worked for us, she married your father because we paid her to, we paid her to have you and your brother, and we also told her the child that could learn alchemy was ours for the taking"

" You know Henry, she's kinda short for her age…"

"Leave her alone, get your damn hands off my daughter! "

The one named Henry sat down and grabbed Chastin and she did nothing she was in shock still and could only hear things.

"Damn girls a mute now!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Jimmy shut her up a bit"

Jimmy then punched her a few times and she coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Its all gone now, My husband and son…I don't deserve to live.."

"So daisy, tell me why'd you do it?"

" Why I betrayed you or why I want to die?"

"Don't mess with me!"

Jimmy then hit her again and she feel on to the floor next to her son where Chastin was.

"When I first was assigned to this mission I didn't love my husband, I did it for the money, then after having David I couldn't bare to see him go, then came Chastin she was ill when she was young, the doctors thought she wasn't going to make it, She just got better, she knows more then her father about alchemy and I wont give her away she's the one, she's the one who help me realized what I done wrong, and I hope she can forgive me, because what I've done is the worst sin, marrying someone I didn't love to share a fake love to get paid for it…the worst thing ever!

" So you fell in love with the guy after all?"

Chastin turned back to normal still crying, she walked over to her dead dad and grabbed the alchemy book.

"Hey Henry, the girl's going to try to kill you watch out!"

"I…don't li..ke….to…hurt"

Then Jimmy grabbed her

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Throw her off of the hill out back, we have to have some creative way of killing someone."

"But, I thought we were going to use her for…"

"The plans screwed up already, destroy all the evidence of this plan, kill the girl burn the house and everyone in it, and slit the wenches throat."

Jimmy dragged Chastin out and to the back off the house where a big hill was, he let go and watched her plumage down the hill.

Chastin stayed alive, had a broking arm and a scar across her eye and it was bleeding, she could of swore she saw angels but soon realized it was a little squirrel looking at her.

"Hi…ther..e"

The squirrel cocked its head at her, then soon scatter off into the woods. Chastin got up and found out most of the blood was from her brother. Her head hurt bad and she soon found out the place looked familiar and walked off.


	2. Serenity's Past

(Note: Ed and the rest will be in chapter 3)

There was a knock on the door. A little girl around eleven walked down a hallway to the door and opened it smiling, but her smile was wiped from her face from what she saw. There was another girl the same age but she was in bad shape ,all bloody, and it looked like her right arm was broken. Serenity stared she never saw anyone this badly hurt before and then realized it was her cousin Chastin.

"Uh.. Daddy, Daddy come quickly, Daddy Chastin hurt.." she yelled not wanting to touch Chastin just in case it was really serious. A middle aged man hurried down the hallway towards her and her bloody cousin. He had light brown hair and it looked like he was trying to grow a beard.

"what do you mean Chastin is hurt" he asked worriedly he pushed the door open more so he could see better. When Chastin saw her uncle she tried explain but broke out in tears. Her uncle brought her in carefully not to touch her bad arm.

Serenity didn't understand, no one could possibly hurt Chastin like this she was quiet and very kind to others. Who could've done this? Serenity was still standing shocked in the door. Her father peeked around the wall

"Serenity….Serenity….Serenity!" serenity came back to and turned slowly towards her dad

"….w..what?"

"Close the door and lock it then bring some warm water and a cloth to my room please"

Serenity nodded and obeyed her directions. She locked the door and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water and she took the towel hanging on the towel ring. She walked back slowly because of water but really she didn't want to see her cousin again like that. When she got to her fathers room she saw Chastin still in her bloody clothes, but her face looked a little better she had a cut across her eye that looked like it might turn in to a scar that would never go away. Her father looked at her

"Thank you honey now bring it over here and set it down" Serenity never left Chastin's side. She was with her in till she was healthy enough to move.

Finally Chastin could move with out hurting and could do a lot of things with Serenity, Unfortunally her arm was still broken but she didn't care.

"Breakfast girls!" Serenity's father yelled up at them. The two girls came racing down and into the kitchen they both tied. They had pancakes and bacon for Breakfast, after they finished Serenity's father gave them some money and told them to go to town to get some food. When they get to town they walk into the store and got some food that could last them couple more days. They walk out

And see a crowd of kids Chastin points it out to Serenity

"Maybe we should stop them?"

"Chastin ,no, your arm is still bad, come on Father is expecting us home soon"

"Serenity what if the kid gets really hurt though?"

"Then the kid gets hurt it's not our business" she walks ahead Chastin doesn't follow her and walks towards the group of boys.

"Chastin why do you always have to stop fights and stuff what hap-….Chastin?" she turns around and sees she's not behind her. She looks towards the group of boys and sees Chastin walking towards them.

"Chastin you fool……Chastin stop!"

Chastin ignored her and continued on, she pushed through the crowd until she was in front and saw what was going on. There were three boys the two bigger ones were ganging up on the smaller boy. Chastin still had the bag of groceries in her hands, she couldn't stand fighting even though she was good at it herself.

"hey guys stop it!" she said sounding worried "cant this be handled differently instead of fighting"

Some of the boys in the crowd just noticed Chastin was there and were yelling at her to leave, but she ignored them. Serenity pushed a few boys out of the way so she could get up in front next to Chastin.

"Chastin! Lets go now" Serenity grabbed her arm but Chastin wiggled free

"Serenity we have to help there going to seriously hurt the boy…..please"

She steps forward and in front of the two boys

"Stop this nonsense cant you handle what ever it is a different way" Chastin pleaded. The two boys were stunned a girl actually tired stopping them .

"Leave us alone girl!" one said

" We don't want to hurt you too" said the other "Move!"

Chastin glared at them

"no I wont!" she yelled at them

The biggest boy pushed Chastin down making her drop the bag of food. Luckily she didn't fall on her broken arm. Serenity got pissed and went after the two boys

"Stop this now!" she yelled at them

The boys looked at her then glared at her

"Get out of here girl before we hurt you just like your little friend"

"you wanna make a bet"

"Get before I hurt you and I'm not a afraid to do it either"

"not if I hurt you first, now you have one chance, stop this fight say sorry to my cousin, if not well you don't want to find out"

The boys laugh at her and circle her. Serenity rolled her eyes

"Boys always have to act tough……..Chastin you owe me one for this"

She throws her bag up in the air really high and starts punching one of the boys he falls the other boys runs at her from behind she kicks him in the stomach. The other boy who was punched got up and charged at her again, her bag of groceries fell and she caught them punching the boy in the nose breaking it. The other boy crawled away afraid. She looked around at the crowd

"Now if anyone else wants to fight you better step up now." she looked around at the boys glaring at them they all look stunned and walk away.

The boy with a broken nose staggers away. Serenity kneels down and helps Chastin up. Chastin picks up the food on the ground then looks at Serenity glaring at her.

"what?……don't tell me your mad because I just kicked their butts for you and that kid who was getting beat up…….hey I gave them a chance like you told me to do before I fight so don't get mad at me"

The kid who was getting beat up walked up to them slowly

"I..I just wanted to thank you for-" serenity interrupted him

"hey you need to learn how to fight" Chastin glared at serenity for saying that

"your… Your welcome" Chastin said shyly. The boy walked away, the girls walked home when they got close enough to see the front door it was wide open.

The girls thought that was kind of odd Serenity dad never left the door open like that. This scared Serenity and she started running to the front door with Chastin close by. Serenity slowed down when she got to the front door, and walked in slowly the house was a mess furniture and tables tipped over or broken when they made it to the end of the hall and both peeked into the living room they saw Serenity father laying face first on the ground dead.


	3. Metting The crew

Three years later, Chastin and Serenity are walking towards the military base where Roy and the rest are employed. Serenity who is know a lot taller then Chastin her hair is long, and is a brownish-red color, her eyes are blue and green, she sets out in search of her father's killer and she loves to fight with swords, But, Chastin on the other hand was short, most would say the same height as Edward, She had raspberry color hair with two pig tails, part of her bangs outgrew the others to cover up her scar she received the day her family was murdered, and her eyes were blue and reddish color, maybe she was part Isabelle but her skin would say no, nonetheless she was a kind hearted person and loved to make others smile and was a genius at alchemy. With them now was an older women around twenty or so. She was very Hot (In guys eyes) and she also wore a mini skirt. She had long black hair and all around was a nice women and a lover of shooting instead of using alchemy.

"How much damn longer is it going to take, are we lost?" complained serenity

" How am I suppose to know , I was just following this sign to a store"

"What! You mean your not even sure if this is the right way, How could you. Argh. Your so dumb Aurora!"

"Please don't yell at her serenity, I told her we could go this way since it's a short cut to the military office" Chastin says and bows to say sorry

"stop bowing" serenity said getting mad she then turns and walks back up to catch up to Aurora who is ahead.

"O…ok" Chastin said and ran to catch up to.

In about twenty minutes or more they make it to the front gate show there watches and are off to the office. While in the building they re near Roy office and hear screaming, which was basically Ed yelling at Roy.

" Hey, shut up you noisy little brat!" Aurora yelled

Ed walked out a screamed back at her "who are you ,and how can you tell me what to do!"

"Brother please just quiet down, aren't theses the new guest here?"

"You mean the ones Roy was talking about" Ed said looking around.

"looks like Aurora was right, He's a loud mouth, short idiot haha" \

Aurora looks towards Al "aren't you the full metal alchemist?

"No, he's not, isn't Mr.. Ed…Edward El…elric the full metal alchemist?"

Ed got angry when Aurora mistake al for him then cooled down knowing someone knew he was the full metal alchemist. He looked at the girl to see she was as tall as him, and seemed to look at her feet most of the time.

"Yeah I'm the full metal alchemist" Ed said

"I'm sorry brother.." Al apolized because of the mis-understanding

"Don't worry about it" ed said taking off and Al soon followed

"Sorry, you came at a bad time" Roy addressed to them all

"If your looking for the captain he's in a room up ahead" he added as they walked away

"Thank you sir" Chastin bowed and thanked before she took off.

They soon were at the captains office to see him doing work.

"um, excuse me but Miss Aurora Kenpo, Miss Chastin Lanburg and Miss serenity Gaston, are here to intruded on you Sir" Aurora smiled at the captain seeing as she met him before.

"Oh, hello Aurora, married yet?"

"hell no, I'm still free"

"How's your father taking it?"

"Not so well, anyway were here to get work or whatever"

As they talked on the captain got up to talk, Chastin saw that he was putting things in abc order, and decided to help him and serenity just sat down. When the captain turned around he saw Chastin sitting she looked up and blushed and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry I was just help…in..g sir"

"It's alright I did need help, Oh you finished it all for me thank you" he said looking at the papers more relived then ever.

"I guess you can just go around and see if others need help, we been bored all day long no really good mission for you to take on or anything"

"where that Ed boy run off to then?" Serenity asked

" He went to a little mission I believed, I could hear him and Roy arguing from down here"

" So, you just want us to help the others? Anyone inpreaticilor?" Aurora asked him

"go help Roy and his teammates I guess there down the hall"

"Ok" they all said and walked back to Roy and informed him.

Chastin took the honors of cleaning since she like to do it and serenity decided to help take black hayate on a walk for Hawkeye, and Aurora Just went around helping out were she could.

"how old are?" asked Roy to Chastin

"I'm fourteen sir"

"when you get into the military?" he asked when he was doing paper work

" I was eleven sir "

"eleven? That was younger then ed" Roy thought in his mind.

Then Mr. Armstrong walked into the room and looked at Chastin

"Is she one of the helpers for today?"

Chastin stood up and bowed to him

"My name is Chastin and yes I am"

"Oh, then can I borrow her for a second Mustang?"

"Sure I was just about to fall asleep anyway"

"Alright follow me then"

"Ok"

-------------------------------------------

"Stop running so fast you Dumb dog!" Serenity yelled then Black-hayate came to a stop and Serenity saw Ed and Al and a crowd around them.

"pay up you little runt we need money we severed you!" A big man yelled at Ed

"I'm sorry we don't have money right now, Just let me go back.." Ed started to say but was interrupted by the man again

"I need my Money You damn little runt, how do I know you could just run off, I need my" then he was interrupted by Serenity who throw some money at him

"shut up and keep the change" Serenity said and was dragged off with the dog, Ed looked at her leave and cursed her.

The man looked happy and they were on there way back to Roy as Serenity wanted the view of the town. As Ed and them got back they see Aurora giving Havoc and neck massage and Chastin is washing the floors she looks up at Ed and al and smiles.

"hello" Chastin says happily

"Hi" Ed and Al say back

Chastin stands up, "sorry about our last meeting, I'm Chastin Lanburg, she's Aurora Kenpo and the other girl I was with is Serenity Gaston, its very nice to meet both of you" Chastin puts her hand out and shakes Ed hand which he smiles at her and she shakes al's hand to.

At that Moment Serenity walks in wet as could be and Black-Hayate looking happy.

"Hey, there Black-Hayate" Hawkeye says and pats him on the head.

"I hate this place" serenity mumbles

"I like it here, everyone just so nice" Chastin says and smiles

"well I hate it"

"whiner" Ed says and walks away

"What, get back here sortie"

"argh, Don't call me short!"  
"yeah, your so short You look like a 8 year old!"

"shut up!"

"Serenity, please stop!"

"brother calm down"

Then Ed went to jump serenity but Roy caught him and threw him to the ground

"Ed, no fighting in the building"

"shut up!"

"please, everyone just calm down!" Chastin yelled then blushes knowing everyone heard.

"sorry" she adds

Then all the sudden they hear a rumble and all look towards Serenity who blushes and says

"Guess I'm Hungry, where's the food!"

As day goes into Night the three girls just stay at headquarters and sleep well into mourning.


End file.
